Chapter One: Fallen Angels
by conradian001
Summary: Sergeant Conrad of Squad A kills some people!
1. Chapter 1

PlanetSide Fan Fic

Chapter One: Fallen Angels

Prologue

The New Conglomerate is thought of as 'a band of rebels' by the Terran Republic and 'stupid' by the Vanu Sovereignty. It is a huge war out on the planet of Auraxis. There are thirteen continents on the planet and there are three different sides, the New Conglomerate, the Vanu Sovereignty, and the Terran Republic. It is not known the year of the expedition, but there was just the Terran Republic traveling through space until coming upon this wormhole. They continued in and found a whole other world. They settled down and soon the wormhole closed. After word broke out, everyone took sides and these three 'empires' (if you could call them that) were formed. The New Conglomerate were those that broke off of the Terran Republic and are finding all these things out themselves, not wanting to stay with the Republic. The Vanu Sovereignty is basically mad scientists that are finding artifacts and different things of the such that they call Vanu technology. The Terran Republic is a huge empire that has lost all contact with the other worlds, and is now at war with the other two sides, trying to get them to join back.

The Fallen Angels is a platoon of infantry from the New Conglomerate that is on a scouting machine. They are made up of thirty men (a bit slim, even for scouts) and like to explore and kill the Terrans. They are led by a man that goes by the name of Captain Anderson; nobody calls him by his first name. The First Lieutenant of the unit (Chryzmo Moore) was killed in an attack by Liberator Bombers (sent back to their original, home continent). The remaining group is on the continent of Cyssor.

Cyssor is a tropical place, full of different islands connected by bridges. There are cut off paths in forests and the sun overhead can make a person go crazy if they stay under the hot sun, slaving away for hours on end. There were about twenty men left and they split up into two groups, ten and ten. They would respawn (thanks to the matrix system) back on their home continent and would receive further orders there.

Sergeant Conrad Winters (everyone called him Conrad) was in charge of squad B and Captain Anderson took squad A. They were going to scout out the area, last they checked the Terran Republic took control of the continent and drove the Vanu freaks out.

Conrad was right outside of Oraisha, a technology plant held by the Terrans. "Alright, any of you have a Bolt Driver?"

Private First Class O'Reilly nodded, "Yes sir, I have my sniper rifle with me!"

"Alright, that's good. We have any anti-armor?"

"Right here sir!" Corporal Wilkons nodded while taking out his Phoenix (grenade launcher).

"The rest have the standard issue I presume?"

"Yes sir!" said the rest of the men with their Gauss rifles out. Conrad had an improved version of the rifle, better bullets, custom trigger, and added scope.

"That'll work then. I can see the city of Oraisha from here, standard fortress. It'll have the walls with a gate and probably, no back doors. We're all in the same armor so we can't get atop the walls. We'll use the Phoenix to break the gate locks, then it'll fall to the ground, then the infantry will rush into the main building and take control of the building. Shut down all systems and one man with a cover will take the building. The rest of us will destroy all buildings and kill all infantry, capture any aircraft or ground assault vehicles if you can. Understood?"

"Sir, yes, sir!" came the response from all of them.

"Good, let's go!"

Conrad took his machinegun and started to go up the path, coming to a hill. He saw that the fortress was closer than he thought. "Wilkons, fire at the locks on that gate, see it?"

Wilkons nodded and came to the front, "Yes sir!" He let a few grenades pop out and blow the locks up, the gate shutting down. A few Terrans on patrol took notice and started the automatic machine guns up.

"Hey O'Reilly, get over here!"

O'Reilly came to the front, "Yes sir?

"See that patrol?"

"Yes sir!"

"Take 'em out so we can get passed their machine gun turrets!"

"Roger that, but the guns are already deployed…"

"Just do it!"

He nodded and looked through the scope of his sniper rifle, firing one round and it hit a man, the bullet going through his chest. He reloaded and hit another, a bullet going through a woman's head as blood went through the air. He saw one more guy and fired, the bullet sweeping past his cheek and forcing him to drop. He dripped blood until he was killed.

"Good work, now everyone move in and throw a grenade up and at the machine guns, alright?"

"Sir, Yes, Sir!"

"Good, now move out!"


	2. Chapter 2: The Fight!

Chapter Two:

Ready to Roll!

Conrad ran down the hill, shouting as he stomped on the grass beneath his feet. He fired off shots from his assault rifle and took out a grenade, unhooking it and throwing it up to the automatic machinegun on the left. There were men all around Conrad, yelling and firing off their weapons. O'Reilly was still hanging back a bit, at the end of the formation, looking to see if anyone else was coming out. He saw a few doors open, but couldn't tell if anyone was actually coming out.

The automatic guns killed two men, but they were soon destroyed by grenades. Conrad looked around as they entered through the gates, looking around a bit. A Terran Republic assault buggy known as the Marauder came around the corner and the men scattered. Conrad hid behind some tall metal crates as the gunner on the buggy blew things up with the cannon mounted on the back. It was like a jeep, driver, passenger, and a gunner on the back. Two men were 'killed' (if you could really say that), leaving six left.

Wilkons had his grenade launcher at the ready and launched one straight at the buggy, launching it a short ways into the air as it exploded and flipped once.

"Nice job!" Conrad shouted out to him. O'Reilly came down from the back and smiled. "See anything?"

"They're all locked up inside sir!"

"Roger that, we're gonna assault the doors. Anybody got some hacking gear?"

"Right here sir!" A private took out a small laser like device. A laser came out of it and into the door's key lock system. The laser then would find the right key combination and the door would open.

"Open that door and everybody give him some cover; god knows what's behind those doors!"

"Roger that sir!" Everybody said.

Conrad got behind the hacker as he went over to the side door and started to open it. Conrad got ready for the worst as the door opened and there was one Terran in there with a MAX Anti-Infantry suite on. It was a huge piece of armor with a chain-gun and a cannon on each arm. As soon as the door opened everybody opened fire and the chain-gun ripped up a few infantry, leaving only three men left: O'Reilly, Conrad, and Private First Class Tyler Burch. Everybody opened fire, the Terran went down finally, and his suite was ruined, torn to pieces. It had dents in it, but Conrad's forces paid.

Tyler was actually the hacker. "Damnit, we're gonna need to make a quick plan!"

"We can still take the building sir… we just need a plan to get to the main controls without getting shot up…"

"Alright, we give Tyler cover and escort him to the mainframe so he can convert the building to our side and get some forces on this planet. Just watch each angle carefully, but don't take it too slow, understood?"

"Roger that!"

"Roger that!"

"Alright, let's go!" Conrad took point and O'Reilly had his pistol out, taking the back. Tyler was in the middle, his assault rifle out and ready. Conrad looked around carefully as he went up some stairs and further into the building. He saw the vehicle bay and mainframe for that in the first room. He continued to go further in until coming to the middle room. He slowly entered and saw many Terrans in, closing and locking the door. "Damnit!"

"What is it?" Tyler asked.

"A squad of Terrans, about ten men!"

"How do we get passed them?" Tyler asked.

"I don't know!"

"We need a plan…" O'Reilly said.

Conrad thought, but came up with no solution. "I say we just try to shoot them all, we have no other choice…"

"Roger that!"

"Roger that!"

Conrad sighed and opened the door, kneeling down and firing bullets into one infantry then turning and firing at another. He dropped his rifle once out of bullets and grabbed his pistol. Tyler was shot up by a few rifle shots and O'Reilly shot at another man. Conrad moved to the left and continued to fire, and then O'Reilly took two hits to the shoulder and was knocked to the ground. Conrad saw three men left, two were reloading. He took O'Reilly's weapons and fired his pistol into one man and his sniper rifle into another. The last man got a good shot on Conrad's shoulder, but Conrad took his rifle and reloaded as fast as he could, taking another shot to the foot. He fired into the head of his enemy and dropped to the ground himself.

He picked up the hacker weapon and crawled to the mainframe, turning it over to their side. He died and respawned at his home continent.


End file.
